Gensokyo, You Are Mine
by Unroyal Paladin
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Armaros, if he didn't really die...? Yes... ... HE BECAME A LEGEND. Thus, he must have ended up in Gensokyo... even though he ended up in hell. But what happened there...? This will answer some questions, while leaving some others for your own imagination...


**Hello everyone, Unroyal Paladin here.**

**This is (really this time) a one-shot crossover, of El Shaddai ~ Ascension of the Metatron, and Touhou Project [s]~ Loads and Loads of Bullets[/s] . **

**Ever wondered what REALLY happened to Armaros when he... ... you know, went somewhere and left his Nephilim on earth, somehow still alive and not vanished? THIS... ... is my version of what really happened.**

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

"E...no...ch... Thank... you..." ... ... "It is indeed hard to lose a friend, but you cannot stop and mourn him now..." ... ... "Nothing. Not a even spec of his soul could be found..." ... ...

...

...

The next thing seen, was complete darkness, the underworld if you wish... ... that, and a voice saying from somewhere... "You had your chance... I don't even want your soul in here anymore... BEGONE." .

... Darkness again, but not one from the underworld. The next thing which the poor angel saw, were blazing fires and lava. He scanned his surroundings, only lava and blazing fires could be seen, except the small rocks occasionally spotted. He checked himself too, realizing that he was still alive. Even his armor was still intact. 'That sure is a surprise...' He thought to himself.

Despite being an angel, and a fallen angel with that, he was uncomfortable, even with his supernatural powers. Lava was not his cup of tea. The next thing he tried to do, was call for help. He first tried to shout 'Help', but apparently, the only noise he was still able to produce the 'Whoooaaaaan!' , as his voice was still lost, from the time he descended to Earth.

It didn't matter, as long as he produced some noise to attract whoever... or whatever, was in this place, if there was that kind of anyone or anything. What came, was a crow-like being, which was around the area at the time. It was nowhere near Human. The fallen angel didn't want to hurt it, but the crow attacked him first, diving into him. The angel prepared to strike it back, but as they both heard a shout from afar, the crow changed its course back up, and the fallen angel turned to that direction, from which he heard... "STOP!" .

"Whoan?" Was the only noise the angel managed to make, trying to say 'Who is there?' . His answer was just before him - a half-human half-beast, as the angel first thought. It was a human-like figure with long black hair, apparently female, except her raven-like wings, and her strange mantle reflecting a dark space. "What were you planning to do to that helpless crow?!" The girl asked, accusing the fallen angel for attacking the crow. Quite foolish, as the fallen angel thought himself.

"Not even bothering to talk?! Wai- are you another pet of Satori-sama...?" The girl said next. He didn't want to even think of a human... half-human like that, but she was really not that smart, at least. He nodded his head for a 'no', as he could do that even without talking. "Then what are you even doing here, trespassing like that into the hell of blazing fires? Don't you know it's dangerous? Well, you can't fly, can you? I'll get you to Satori-sama, she'll know how to deal with you." The girl said, and continued like she didn't even ask anything. He really didn't want to label any human being as an idiot, but she left him no other choices.

A moment later, the girl grabbed the fallen angel by his black armor... ... thank god she didn't pull him by the tail he had attached to him during the descent, as he thought himself, although he didn't mention God in his thoughts. They both ascended from the hell of blazing fires, what the fallen angel thought of as rather ironic, for a fallen angel to 'ascend'. The two went out of the blazing hell to what seemed like some kind of a very spacy place. A mansion, castle, or palace, if the fallen angel would take a guess. The feeling in there reminded him more of his own realm on Earth, somehow. The girl with the crow-like wings insisted on holding his hand while leading him through the corridors.

In the corridors of the palace or whatever it was, the only light in there was the light from the hell he was just in, or so it seemed. He sure saw a lot of windows made of stained glass, making some shapes with the various colors. It was a pretty house, although not little in the slightest.

"Hmm... where could Satori-sama be...?" The girl thought aloud, getting her answer from another feminine-like voice from just the following corner, saying "I'm right where you're going. Now... ..." , not even finishing its sentence. It turned out to be another 'human-like but with special features' kind of person, again female, with short pink hair. That time, her special feature was a third eye attached to various parts of her body, almost randomly; However, the eye was connected just fine, as it looked at the fallen angel, scanning him in addition to the regular two eyes a human... ... human-like, person, has.

"I see... Armaros, right?" The girl with the third eye said, as if reading the fallen angel's mind for his name, surprising him. "You better not mess with Satori-sama, she could defeat someone like you in a flash!" The one with the crow wings said. "Okuu, you've said enough. Our guest Armaros here was impressed by your words enough. I'll introduce myself. My name is Satori Komeiji, the head of the Palace of the Earth Spirits, the place you're in right now, and also the owner of the hell of blazing fires, where you came from. I already know you lost your voice, but no need for you to talk. I can hear your heart well enough." The girl with the third eye introduced herself, as well as the one with the crow wings, apparently they were named Satori and Okuu, respectively.

Armaros was surprised that there was a person like that, thinking of the other fallen angels, no one had such ability to read minds and hearts, like Satori had. Of course, Satori used the opportunity to read more about Armaros and the other Fallen Angels. "Well, shall we go and talk over some tea? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Not that I could that easily, could I?" Satori said, Armaros agreeing. Okuu followed the two, mainly as Satori's bodyguard and to ensure that Armaros doesn't do anything funny. 'I don't need any bodyguards, but she could come, I guess...' Satori thought to herself.

"So, let us all get this straight... Okuu, your full attention please." Satori was about to read what she managed to get from Armaros' mind, noticing that Okuu was looking somewhere else entirely. They all were in what seemed like the 'living room' of the palace, a few couches around a table used for serving tea and snacks to guests or just for 'tea time', but that was only in rare occations, as usually that 'tea time' was on the balcony of the middle floor of the 'palace'. It was really more of a mansion than a palace.

"This guest here, Okuu, his name is Armaros, one of the fallen angels who fell to Earth a long time ago, giving the humans advance technology from heaven. Now, as to his reason for his descent... ... It turns out that he had a friend in heaven who was on Earth, and served as a scribe in heaven, called Enoch. That Enoch told him of the humans down on Earth, a thing which facinated you, did it not?" Satori began to tell Armaros' story, asking him a question in the middle just to irritate him just like every Satori-type Youkai does normally. Armaros just nodded, as she read his mind quite accurately, being rather impressed by her. She was the only one who could understand him fully, after all.

"During your descent, you lost your voice, but you still managed to be a good dancer, appearing before crowd and such. Quite a talent you got there. No need to thank me on that, I'm just telling facts here." She continued, the third eye constantly looking at Armaros's eyes directly, even though Satori herself didn't do that all the time. Amusingly for Satori at least, they were having a discussion there, even though she was the only one actually talking. Okuu was pretty fascinated by the story, but she didn't talk during it. She did however want to hear more.

"Then, when Enoch got to you, your armor was badly damaged, when Belial, the prince of darkness, kidnapped a little girl, your good friend Enoch diving into the darkness in order to save her. You were in anguish, grief stricken by Enoch's selfless actions, diving to the darkness just to save one girl, and decided to go after him in order to save him from the darkness. Hmm... It appears that even though you were a fallen angel then already, you were aided by the archangels, including one named Lucifel. Interesting... you did manage to get to Enoch, but he was already consumed by the darkness. I see it was a tough battle facing your friend, both physically and psychologically. You were able to win, but heaven betrayed you as you betrayed them, leaving you in the darkness to get consumed yourself, while said Lucifel carried Enoch upwards, leaving you there. You had a final fight with Enoch, and then you found yourself here. I got to admit, that's an interesting story." Said Satori, nodding.

"Now that we know you, it's time that you know us. As I told you already, you were found by Okuu in the hell of blazing fires, and she brought you up here, into the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Here is the underground of what is called 'Gensokyo', a world sealed away for centuries now, from the outside. ... ... What happened to the other fallen angels, you ask? I'm not sure, I'm just reading your mind. What you know, I know. I can't tell you any new information about them. What I do know though... ... is that there are rumors that there is a fallen angel, just like you, in the demon world of Makai, accessible from the overground of Gensokyo. And he has the same name of one of your relatives - Sariel. There are rumors that he can control death, but those are just rumors now. I'd advise you to stay here until you fully understand where you are, and what you are going to do here in Gensokyo." By the time Satori finished with Armaros' epic story, Okuu laid on the couch, almost asleep. Armaros, however, listened carefully to what Satori said, agreeing with her. She seemed quite adult-like for her shape.

"I appreciate that you agree with me, but I'd advise you not to judge people by their shape, Armaros. There are flesh-eating Youkai which look even younger than me, but they -will- try to eat your flesh... Unless they're normal human beings, that is." Satori warned him, smiling a bit at the end. He nodded in response. "I'll show you where your room would be. You're special among the few guests in the Palace of the Earth Spirits, you can stay here for a while." Satori purposed, Armaros taking the offer. As he got up, he noticed that the palace had more than just Okuu and Satori as its residence - a whole lot of pets were strolling around the palace, including a black cat with two tails, and a bow attached to each of its ears in a weird way. Even a few Fairies were strolling, as working hands, around the palace, their chores being mostly cleaning. "Gensokyo is a place where all the uncommon are accepted. What the outside world would demolish as just myths, Gensokyo preserves. This includes Fairies like what you see, other Youkai like me, and even Gods, physical ones." Satori explained a bit more about Gensokyo, Okuu passing them by.

"We'll be holding a feast tonight to celebrate your arrival! And you're obviously invited!" She said with much enthusiasm, already having a band around her arm which said 'Organizer'. Armaros smiled at the Crow-winged girl. " 'This is a bit soon for me, but thank you, everyone.' , he says. Well, I don't mind one myself from time to time. I don't remember the last time we had one myself." Satori said, that time saying exactly what Armaros thought. " 'How do you know when it's day or night', you say...? We have watches, we're not that primitive. It's afternoon right now, by the way, 5:50 PM." That was a nice question there, as it was really underground, no sun could indicate anything, but Gensokyo had advanced a bit. Compared to the outside world, they were still rather primitive in terms of technology, but still, they weren't THAT primitive. " 'I'll be sure to come then, if they do it all for me, maybe even dance a bit' ... very well then. But expect a smaller audience this time, if you do dance that is. I'll come too." Satori said, exciting Okuu, thinking that he will be the star of the show. Satori wanted to tell them some spoilers at first, but then decided not to do it, as it would be too childish.

"Okuu... Could you leave us alone for a second?" Satori suddenly asked, while they were in front of an empty room. "Eh? O-Okay..." Okuu replied, leaving while keeping an eye on Armaros. "She wants to be your friend, despite the fact that you lost your voice... ... do you really want to face me that much in battle? We have specific rules here in Gensokyo for battling." Satori said after Okuu left. It turned out that Armaros wanted to face Satori in battle. Not to kill her, or any evil purpose, but to test what power level Gensokyo had *1 . "I guess I could play with your rules for a bit... even though that's just looking for openings in the opponent's attacks while attacking yourself. Shall we go to the roof? ... Follow me." She said, basicly accepting the battle invitation. Once they got to the appointed location, Satori got away from Armaros, floating like most fallen angels when they start a fight, just above the ground. "This fight isn't anything like the usual fights in Gensokyo, but my own level of power after seeing into your heart. Come at me, fallen angel Armaros!" Said Satori, imitating the aura of the boss of the fallen angels himself, Semyaza, and getting into what was called among the fallen angels ' Semyaza's battle pose '. Although intimidated, Armaros did not back off his words... ... or thoughts, and got into battle position, Satori not surprised in the slightest that his armor generated a helmet which made him look like a cyclops.

The fight started, complete silence between the two, even Satori's mind reading couldn't bring out any words he'd say, except that he was thinking about his battle tactics. Armaros's first move was trying to get behind Satori for an attack, however, just as he moved swiftly, Satori also did the same move. At the end, Satori ended up being behind Armaros, striking him three times with her bare hands, backing away from Armaros again. Despite having his armor, and the fact that Satori was fighting with her bare hands without any armor, he felt the hit as if she had at LEAST a Veil-type weapon in her hands. As he tried thinking about it, Satori smirked as he looked at her with surprise. "That's the full power of Youkai. I don't only have the ability to read minds, but as a Youkai, I am way stronger than a human. Even I don't know my exact strength level though. Believe me, with my abilities, having no armor is the most suitable handicap." She said, the smirk on her face adding to her words.

"Despite that, do know that most of Gensokyo's population are Youkai, not human beings." Satori said, before going with her own attack - she spread one of her hands before her, charging some energy in it. A red laser was fired, and as if it was actually a blade, Satori 'slashed' with it horizontally, in attempt to hit Armaros. That was also an attack Armaros used himself, while he was under Belial's control as Dark Armaros. Armaros, in response to Satori's attack, dived under the ground, and tried to do an attack himself, as in coming from under Satori to do some damage. Tricks like that did not work on Satori, as she simply moved away when Armaros emerged from the ground, the attack missing. "I'd rather solve things by manners of peace, but this fight is something that you desired from your heart. I will continue until it satisfies you." Satori said, continuing with her next attack - her spellcard "Recollection [Terrible Souvenir]" , only reduced to minimum difficulty, and without any declaration.

The lasers surprised Armaros, a piece of his armor breaking already from the damage. " 'The Youkai in Gensokyo sure are tough', you say... ... There are lesser Youkai too, but those have almost no words to exchange with you, and they will attack you if they feel threatened. 'Well, lets end the battle in a nice way.' ... Agreed." Satori said, including a few of Armaros's thoughts in her speech as usual. Armaros walked slowly towards Satori, his body glowing with a strange aura. Satori was about to attack, as suddenly, another girl with a third eye, like Satori, appeared not far away from Armaros, checking his aura. Her third eye seemed closed though, for some reason. "Mister, why are you emitting your aura?" She asked, almost childishly. Much to Armaros and Satori's surprise, from different reasons.

"Koishi, what are you doing in there?!" Satori shouted at the girl, apparently named Koishi, Armaros's aura disappearing, Koishi turning to her sister. "Is something wrong, sister?" Said Koishi, not even trying to understand the situation. "YES, you appearing so suddenly in front of our guest!" Satori raised her voice a bit above her normal tone. "Can't he, like, speak...?" Koishi responded as if nothing happened, turning back to the confused Armaros. "No... ... as to 'Who is she' , she is Koishi Komeiji, my younger sister... And you'd better not do that. For your own good. I don't want to involve anyone in this unnecessarily." Satori said, the smirk on her face was gone, replaced by a glare from all her three eyes. Armaros wasn't a fool, and got the hint. "Well, I guess this battle is over, thanks to Koishi." Satori said, turning her back to Armaros. "Eh? You two were -fighting-? That didn't look like a Danmaku battle at all..." Koishi said right after, appearing suddenly near her sister.

"We were having a friendly match, neither of us was going at full strength. It was a real battle though, not danmaku." Satori replied, looking at her sister while walking towards the stairs down, signaling Armaros to follow them... or walk with them, could be interpreted as one or the other. "And I thought you were the type not to solve things by force, not even talking about REAL battles..." Koishi tried to 'troll' her sister. "I still am that type, I just showed him what the power levels in Gensokyo are, by his request, and besides, it was not even close to a deathmatch." Satori replied, not affected by the 'trolling'. "And he seems incident material..." Satori said silently, only to her sister, Armaros barely hearing it.

6:30 PM in the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Armaros got a really short tour around the Palace... or mansion or whatever, noticing that a certain black cat with two tails was following him around. Satori also noticed that, but didn't stray from what she was doing just for that. "And that's what you need to know. If you want something, look out for me. I would tell you to look for Orin, but unfortunately she wouldn't understand you in your current state." Was the last thing Satori said regarding that... tour around, mentioning the name 'Orin'. Armaros guessed that it's another one of Satori's human-like pets, one which he didn't meet yet. "I could introduce you to her, if you want. In fact, she's already been here for a while. You can come out." Satori let herself introduce Orin to the guest, as he was already decided that he was a resident of the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

Just as Armaros noticed that the black cat with the two tails was beside Satori, it suddenly transformed into another human-like figure... ... again female. She had red twin-tails, the bows tied to them instead of the cat's ears, nothing out of ordinary, except she kept her cat-like characteristics, like the ears and twin-tails. "Hello there, Armaros! I've heard a lot about you!" -"That's because you were there when -I- told Armaros's stories..." Orin tried to make good first impression with Armaros, Satori ruining it. "That's a bit cruel... ... anyway, nice to meet'cha!" -"He's a bit confused, but he says the same to you. You know about his voice." Orin greeted Armaros, Satori reading Armaros's thoughts for her. "It's really a bit of a problem that you can't speak normally..." -" 'No problem. Everything's fine.' ... Enoch has nothing to do with this now."

"No problem... ... Everything's fine... ..."

Those words really echoed throughout Armaros's mind, for no particular reason, except that Enoch really liked to use that sentence.

6:50 PM, at the roof of the Palace of the Earth Spirits, where Satori and Armaros's battle went on, there were then the preperation for the welcoming party for Armaros, the feast Okuu talked about. She was there too, with her band on her arm - 'Organizer'. Armaros was near one of the walls inside the palace... or mansion or whatever, near the stairs leading to said roof. It seemed like he was practicing some kind of unknown, otherworldly fighting style. Koishi was watching over him for the time being, Armaros knowing about her. "You know, most fights in Gensokyo have other rules than just using force..." Koishi commented, her eye opening just a bit, causing Armaros to stop practicing his stylish fighting style. "Most, most of the fights are spellcard battles with danmaku. It's all about making patterns with your danmaku bullets, and trying to hit your opponent with your pattern. We still have a bit of time before the party starts, want to see one of my danmaku patterns?" Koishi offered.

Armaros was curious, and decided to let Koishi show her stuff. The pattern she showed was one like her sister's Recollection [Terrible Souvenir], but the lasers didn't materialize at all, just spinning around her, while she fired heart-shaped danmaku, which went just above the lasers. Armaros of course dodged the rather easy pattern, which was just a tutorial for danmaku to him. Because the pattern was so easy, even when just in front of Koishi, Armaros managed to get a clean hit on Koishi with his physical attack. Koishi's smile remained, but Koishi herself was quite enraged that he used a physical attack during a danmaku battle. "Armaros-san... ... you better not use physical attacks in a danmaku battle. Did you hear me?" She said, in a tone which sounded like she tried her best to stay on the cute side, but failed as it sounded as if she could snap any moment. A moment later, she disappeared from Armaros's sight, only to appear right behind him, hitting him hard on the back. It was even more painful than her older sister's hits on him. That proved that Youkai in Gensokyo were fine opponents at the least.

A loud "Whoooooaaaaan!" could be heard, as Armaros prepared for another attack to fling at Koishi, who was still behind him. "Another physical attack?" Koishi asked, only to be surprised that Armaros began to spin in his place, throwing actual bullets which looked like danmaku from his place at every direction possible, the bullets staying on the floor. When he finished his spin, he raised his hand, all the bullets exploding only when he did so. "Well, that's it for this time. Remember, the danmaku battle rules were invented just because Youkai were too strong against humans in a regular battle, hehe." Koishi said her final words, with a little laugh at the end, after that she went for who knows where... again. It really seemed like even Satori herself didn't have any control over her, that Koishi. Armaros shrugged it off, it would had only caused him a headache if he overthought this. **"Well, (s)he was a nice fellow"** ... ... although strange.

7:00 PM... All the servants of the Palace of the Earth Spirits were up there on the roof, including Satori who came just then, everything was already fine, the party was about to start. The only one who wasn't there, until that time, was Armaros himself. 'Time to have some fun...' Armaros thought to himself, getting ready to go on stage. A "Whooooooaaaaan!" was heard as Armaros arrived, and in such an entrance scene no one missed... ... except Koishi, who wasn't even there. The fallen angel jumped from one of the last stairs, adding in some water effects as he jumped, actually doing a backflip in the air. As he landed, everyone... every Fairy and pet at least, clapped their hands, enchanted by Armaros. 'He's doing this just for the fun, huh...' "Everyone, give him some beats." Satori said, flowing with Armaros's line of thoughts, giving example to everyone what kind of beatrate to give. About 125 BPM, perfect for the song he was about to dance to.

'You. Are. Mine.' Were the words which echoed through Armaros's mind, just the three exact beats before he started to 'get the show on the road'. His dance combined several styles from the outside world, one of them being breakdance. The guest for whom the welcoming party was, he was also the main attraction, or 'star'. Satori was the most impressed with the dancing, mainly because she could see into Armaros's mind, there was the real music track instead of just the clapping hands. Mid-dance, he started to mix his dance with his real physical attacks. Fortunately, they didn't hit anyone, and were just lights coming from his hands and legs, adding to the dance. At the end of the little dancing, both Okuu and Orin went towards Armaros, together with some whose hearts have already been captured by the fallen angel, saying stuff like 'That was awesome!' , and 'Teach me to dance like that, sensei!' . The fallen angel smiled like a pop star would, that charming smile.

He sat around one of the tables prepared for the event, thinking to himself: "What could I have possibly done to deserve this...? Anyway..."  
"Gensokyo,  
You.  
Are.  
Mine."

* * *

**Hope you liked my story, my first one involving Touhou. Actually, I'm a HUGE Touhou fan, I just didn't show it in my stories until now... ... eh, who am I kidding, it's only my third story here... and it's a one-shot (really this time) .**


End file.
